Tissue ablation may be used for treating various types of diseases, such as cardiac arrhythmia. In some cases, the ablation to be applied is complex and requires pre-planning. Various techniques may be applied for planning and controlling the ablation procedure.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0058387, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system and method for ablation planning including defining shapes and sizes for one or more ablation volumes based on probability of treatment, and determining a target volume to be treated. A procedure plan is provided by determining a number and location of planned ablations within the target volume using the one or more ablation volumes. A joint probability distribution is determined for at least two planned ablations in the target volume. A final configuration is visualized to determine if plan objectives are met based on a probability of treatment for the target volume.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0277763, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an interventional ablation therapy planning system, and an imaging system that generates an image representation of a target volume located in a patient. The planning system includes a segmentation unit that segments a planned target volume of the target volume that is to receive the ablation therapy. A planning processor, which generates an ablation plan with one or more ablation zones that cover the entire planned target volume with ablation therapy, each ablation zone has a predetermined ablation volume, the predetermined ablation zone being defined by moving an ablation probe during ablation.